doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
188 - The Runaway Bride
The Runaway Bride ist die 188. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und beendete die 28. Staffel bzw. die 2. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Beim Gang zum Altar, während ihrer Hochzeit, löst sich Donna Noble vor den Hochzeitsgästen in Luft auf und materialisiert im Kontrollraum der TARDIS. Sie und der Doctor sind außer sich vor Überraschung und der Time Lord, den Donna für einen Marsianer hält, versucht eine Lösung für das Rätsel zu finden, wie dieses praktisch unmögliche Meisterstück vollbracht worden ist. Er bringt die TARDIS nach London, wo Donna von Weihnachtsmannrobotern verfolgt wird. Es wird bald klar, dass Donna der Schlüssel in einem Plan ist, ein altes Unheil wiederzubeleben. Dieser Plan ist sogar älter als die Erde selbst und in einem geheimen Ableger des Torchwood-Instituts kommt der Doctor mit Donnas Unterstützung der Wahrheit auf die Spur... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Dialog der letzten Szene aus Doomsday wird wiederholt, weicht aber etwas ab. *Donna hat eine andere Synchronstimme als bei ihrem „ersten Auftritt.“ *Auf Londons Straßen wird Werbung für Henrik's gemacht. (Rose) *Der Doctor reist mit Donna zum frühesten Zeitpunkt der Erdgeschichte und beide werden Zeugen, wie die Erde entsteht. *Als der Doctor verschiedene Webseiten auf einem Mobiltelefon durchsucht, taucht u.a. auch eine Seite von Magpie Electricals auf. *Donna ist der erste Mensch, der das gemeinsame Reisen mit dem Doctor (vorerst) ablehnt. *Der Doctor kassiert von Donna zwei mal eine Ohrfeige. *Erneut sieht man auf dem Bildschirm in der TARDIS Gallifreyische Schriftzeichen (erste Szene und kurz vor der Taxi-Verfolgungsjagd). *Der Doctor erwähnt "etwas dickes mit einem Reißverschluss auf der Stirn", einen Slitheen. *Mehrfach wird der Mars erwähnt bzw. wird der Doctor für ein Marsianer gehalten. *Donna versucht verzweifelt ihre Mutter zu erreichen und bettelt, dass sie aufhören solle zu telefonieren. Genau wie Rose in The Christmas Invasion, als sie und Mickey auf der Flucht im Taxi vor den Pilotfischen waren. *Der Doctor knackt mittels Überschallschrauber einen Bankautomaten - genau wie in The Long Game. *Das Trio der „Musikalischen Weihnachtsmänner“ bzw. die Pilotfische taucht wieder auf. (The Christmas Invasion) *Der Doctor bietet Donna sein Jackett an. Das zweite (und letzte) Mal, dass der Doctor, wenn auch kurz, ohne Jackett zu sehen ist. Das erste Mal war in New Earth. * Der Doctor erwähnt das Raumschiff der Sycorax. (The Christmas Invasion) * Donnas Arbeitsplatz H.C. Clements gehört Torchwood. * Der Doctor trägt wieder seine Brille. * Der Doctor gibt Donna ein paar der Christbaumkugeln, die sie zuvor fast getötet hätten, sagt aber, dass sie deaktiviert seien. Ähnlich auch der Neunte Doctor, als er Rose den Plastikarm gab, der dann später in der Wohnung beide angriff (Rose). *Der Doctor erwähnt die Invasion der Cybermen und der Daleks (Army of Ghosts & Doomsday). *Der Doctor erwähnt das Herz der TARDIS. *Die grüne Beleuchtung in den Tunneln erinnert an das Leuchten des Paradigma–Programms der Krillitaner (School Reunion). *Als Donna nach ihrer Sicherheit fragt, erinnert das stark an das Versprechen das der Neunte Doctor Jackie in Der Dritte Weltkrieg gab. *Die Königin der Racnoss nennt den Doctor Doktormann. Dies tat vorher nur Chip in New Earth. *Der Doctor macht der Kaiserin ein Angebot, falls sie von ihrem Plan absehe. Er bot den Gelth auch seine Hilfe an. *Der Doctor lässt die TARDIS um sich und Donna erscheinen, um zu entkommen. Denselben Trick wendete er auch in The Parting of the Ways an. *Der Doctor hat den Extrapolator aufgehoben (Boom Town & The Parting of the Ways). *Die Soldaten der Armee erhalten ihren Befehl, auf den Netzstern zu feuern, von Harold Saxon - seine erste Erwähnung. *Der Doctor wird auf ein Weihnachtsessen eingeladen, welches er ausschlägt. In Aliens of London war ihm das Feiern des ersten Kontakts der Tylers auch „zu menschlich“. In der Episode The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe nimmt er Amys und Rorys Einladung zum Weihnachtsessen schließlich dankend an. *Die Geschehnisse in dieser Folge (nur anders) stellen in Turn Left den Ausgangspunkt für Donnas Welt dar, in der der Doctor aufgrund ihres Fehlens die Tötung der Racnoss nicht überlebt und bei allen weiteren Ereignissen fehlt, was katastrophale Auswirkungen für die Erde/Menschheit hat. Weitere Bezüge und Anspielungen *Der Film Unter der Erde mit Dinosauriern, an den sich Donna erinnert, ist Die Reise zum Mittelpunkt der Erde nach dem gleichnamigen Roman von Jules Verne. Hinter den Kulissen *Ursprünglich sollte Catherine Tate nur in dieser Folge auftauchen. Die Entscheidung wurde allerdings im Verlauf der Planung für die 30. Staffel revidiert, als man sich entschied Donna zur festen Begleiterin des Doctors zu machen. *Die Episode (bereits unter diesem Titel) wurde von Davies bereits 2003, direkt nach Genehmigung der Wiederaufnahme von Doctor Who, geplant und sollte eigentlich eine reguläre Folge der zweiten neuen Staffel sein. Als Davies dann jedoch erfuhr, dass nicht nur die erste Staffel eine Weihnachtsfolge erhalten soll, sondern diese Specials als neuer Standard fest eingeplant sind, verschob er The Runaway Bride von der regulären zweiten Staffel auf den Platz des Weihnachtsspecials. *Während der Dreharbeiten kam es eine Massenpanik in einem zum Drehort nahegelegenen Hotel. Man hatte zwar das Management, jedoch nicht die Gäste über die Dreharbeiten (und die Art der Dreharbeiten) informiert, worauf einige der Gäste durch die Schüsse und Explosionen während der Arbeiten aufgeweckt wurden und sofort das Schlimmste annahmen. *Wie die Dreharbeiten aller Weihnachtsfolgen fanden auch diese im Juli statt, wobei Großbritannien wie ganz Europa 2006 eine Hitzewelle erlebte und es am Set über 30°C haben konnte. *Der Cliffhanger aus Doomsday musste nochmal gedreht werden (wie früher in den 60er/70er Jahren üblich), wodurch sich die beiden Szenen in den beiden Folgen leicht unterscheiden. *Es existierte eine Szene, in der der Doctor von Donna genervt (da sie die Sachen von Rose rauszieht) Roses T-Shirt aus der TARDIS in den Weltraum wirft. Die Szene wurde wegen "zu viel Melodramatik" geschnitten. *Mit dieser Episode wird die endgültige Form des Intros für den Rest von Tennants Ära eingeführt. Das Intro unterscheidet sich von seinem Vorgänger durch ein neues Serienlogo und der Umkehr der Farben des Zeit-Vortex (welche wieder die Reihenfolge der ersten Staffel haben und für die zweite Staffel umgedreht wurden). *In einer anderen geschnittenen Szene sollten der Doctor und Donna mit Donnas rosafarbenen Smart zu H.C. Clements fahren, wobei man im Hintergrund Tennants Eltern, seine Schwägerin und sogar zwei Cousinnen gesehen hätte. en:The Runaway Bride (TV story) es:The Runaway Bride fr:The Runaway Bride (TV) it:The Runaway Bride (TV) fi:Morsian Karkuteillä (TV-jakso) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Donna Noble) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2006 Kategorie:Weihnachtsspecials Kategorie:Stories (Weihnachten) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2000er Jahre)